


Day 2

by ohshanksno



Series: you'll always be my thunder (and my fire) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, SaboAce Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshanksno/pseuds/ohshanksno
Summary: Prompt: love at first sight





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> has some cursing and yea this was lame but oh well

“I think you should go talk to him.”

“I’d rather be set on fire.”

“You sure?”

A pause. “...not...not indirectly, no. Please don’t set me on fire.”

She frowns. “He’s not going to bite you! Look at him!”

They both turn, looking at the man sitting across the lunch hall from them. He’s eating a meatball sub, sauce all across his freckled cheek. His long hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail. Students are everywhere, some getting food, some hanging at vending machines, and some quickly copying homework at tables.

Sabo takes a forkful of spaghetti and shoves it in his mouth, chewing noisily.

“But he’s so _hot_ , Koala! Have you _seen_ the girls and guys drooling all over him?!” he whisper-shouts, leaning next to her.

“Your point?”

“I heard things in the boys locker room. That he…” he stops, and looks around them, before he continues in a lower voice. “That he caused a few boners while he was changing.”

“I don’t really see what that has to do with anything?”

“He’s out of my league, is what I’m saying.”

Koala sighs deeply, head jerking back in frustration. “Just talk to the dude, Sabo.”

“I’d rather be set on fire.” he repeats.

Her lips form a tight line, and she takes a hand and curls her hair around her fingers. “You’re pitiful.”

He shrugs. “Besides. It probably wouldn’t work out anyways.”

“...it wouldn’t work out, you say?” she finds herself repeating, staring at the school crush. Before she realizes, there’s a sinister smile appearing on her face, and she hums in agreement. “Well, we’ll see.”

* * *

Sabo takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. His heart races violently in his chest and he feels his cheek grow warm as he stands at the side of the podium.

“And, here is one of our favorite writers in school...Sabo!”

There’s a huge round of applause, and Sabo waves shyly at the audience as he shuffles closer to the podium, and sets his papers down. He looks up and sees Koala waving high in the front row, and he gives a shaky smile. There’s an open seat right next to her, reserved for him, and he feels at ease seeing her there.

Slightly.

Brown eyes glance up at the audience, who calms down, and the auditorium goes quiet.

He swallows, and grabs the microphone, and brings it to his lips. “Uh.” he winces at the feedback, and notices that the teacher and some other students wince too. “Heh. Sorry. Uh, hello.”

“Hi!” Koala shouts.

“Uh. This. This is a work, that I wrote. It’s about, you know, being equal just as much as the person next to you.”

There’s a few whistles, and the applause starts again. He blushes at the sound, and swallows again.

“Thank you. Uh, okay…” he glances down at his papers, and starts.

_“Sometimes you’re curious about yourself._

_They say the meaning of life is to find yourself._

_To me, I want to be free to be myself._

_Not to be put under labels._

_I am my own jar. The only label I need is my own name.”_

He stumbles on his next sentence when there’s a few people clapping, and Koala whistles from the front row.

_“Y-yes, they will...they will try and tear you down._

_But don’t be afraid of that. Be afraid of being too broken to be put back together._ ”

He then looks up at the audience and--

The freckled man is sitting right next to Koala, and he’s whispering in her ear.

He tries not to make a face, so he grumbles under his breath. “Oh, fuck me.”

The microphone gives a loud screech, and when he looks up, the audience is in pure silence.

“Oh shit.”

The teacher only blinks.

Koala and the freckled man only look at him in an unrecognizable expression, and Sabo drops the microphone in shame.

“...is that a proposal?” the freckled man asks, and Sabo _chokes_.

* * *

“And that’s how we’ve been together for 6 years.” Sabo finishes, smiling.

Luffy makes a face, and Koala stares Sabo right in the eye.

“You and I both know that’s a _lie_ , Sabo.” Koala says, crossing her arms.

“Yeah!” Luffy agrees.

“Anyways, that entire story is wrong. You guys met in jail, remember? When you thought that the cop wouldn’t arrest you for breaking in your own house?”

Sabo suddenly puffs his cheeks, and Ace laughs next to him.

“It was _my_ house!”

"Oh yeah," Luffy starts, "and Ace got arrested for trying to set that cop's car on fire. I thought it was cool!"

She sighs. "That's a felony, Luffy."

"...oh." the man makes a confused face and pouts.

“Relatively speaking, the cop didn’t know that, now did he? No.”

The blond shrugs. “You asked for a story.”

“I’ll ask Ace, next time.”

“Oi! What's that suppose to mean?”

Luffy rolls his eyes, and grabs the bowl of popcorn sitting on the table. "It means you're a horrible story teller," he says, stuffing a handful in his mouth. "I thought Garp was a pretty bad story teller, but you're worse."

"Am  _not_!"


End file.
